IT'S DIVERGENT TIME!
by evilunicorn11
Summary: In a society where everybody lives in one faction. Fionna has to make a choice. Before you choose, you take a test. Her results are amazing. She fits the profile of 3/5 factions. Candor, Abnegation and Dauntless. She is, what her proctor calls, Divergent. Fionna the Divergent. Fionna the Human. (Written by a friend, yet again. Thought of while talking on the phone! #lol)


The truth. All I was allowed to say when really lying is pretty easy for me. Cake says that Candor is the best faction ever! When I honestly hate it, you'll see kids everywhere yelling out what they think there never quiet and loyal they'll betray you with the truth. No matter what you say everyone thinks it's the truth so I guess that's an advantage really. "Hey Fi you ready for the Aptitude test?" Cake asked while she was brushing my hair "Yeah" i shrugged "Candor is the only option for us right hon" she smiled.

Cake was a short girl beautiful and strong, she was a tan girl with dirty blonde hair that reached a bit above her shoulder. She was my best friend, her family adopted me and let me in, now that our parents are gone we do things ourselves. We live in a plain building the floor was a rusty old wood with the petrichor smell. "You have to swear you'll pick Candor with me" Cake smiled as we got on the bus "Cake the ceremony is tomorrow" I laughed "I just want to make sure, no one can separate us!" She laughed. I wasn't going to leave Cake no way! She's my family. We sat down on one of the leather seats. "Hey Fionna," Gumball and his sister Bubblegum called to me. They were walking to school. I waved to them. The two were from Abnegation dressed in gray. I looked out of the window towards the factionless. I felt so sorry for them, they were shunned for being kicked out of there faction and were never given another chance.

We reached school the classroom was full of kids chatting and acting like today was normal when really it wasn't. I could have been nervous if i really cared I know I'll get something good or something, I'll pick Candor anyway. "Lumpy Space Prince and Cake Pixie and Gumball" a Abnegation volunteer calls out but I stop listening after Gumball was called. Cake gave me an excited look and walked into the door. I started fiddling with my thumbs "Nervous?" Bubblegum asked me "Not at all, just bored," I sighed "What faction might you want to switch to?" she asked. Bubblegum was an amazing looker almost all the guys wanted her, Her pink hair made her stand out and even if she was in gray she was full of color and brains. Honestly she belonged in Erudite. "Fionna and Bubblegum," I stand up. I wanted to stay in my seat and forget it all. I was feeling scared now. What if I don't want Candor anymore. What am I saying! I hate Candor, Cake belonged there but I don't! I was going to break Cakes heart.

Bubblegum and I walk to the exit. We both looked a bit nervous just a bit. We were braver then we seemed. The cafeteria had ten rooms all in a neat row. We weren't allowed in them before since they are only for the tests. Bubs went into the sixth one she smiled at me and waved bye. I walked to the tenth room and walked in, a Dauntless women was waiting for me there.

The woman had long purple hair that reaches below her knees, she was in a gray tank top and ripped skinny jeans. Red boots that completed the look. The women was tall and lengthy and skinny. Her eyes were a brown she had eyebrow and collarbone piercing. She was relaxed. "Sit down," she said. She pointed to the reclined chair. I sat down and stared at the light a bit uneasily "What's your name" she asked "Do you really care?" i asked "No" she smirked "I just thought Candors like to spill everything about them." I rolled my eyes "I am Marceline" She said. "Fionna," I shrugged "You're quiet for a Candor," she said and puts an electrode to my forehead and then another to hers. "Drink" she commanded and gave me a glass of clear liquid. I don't ask why I just take it and drink. It tasted foul. My eyes grew heavy and I close them.

I open my eyes as fast as i can and observe my surroundings. It was the cafeteria but empty. Only a table stood with a knife as long as my forearm and a piece of cheese "Choose one," a familiar voice says. I look around but no one was there. "Who will attack me?" I assume by the knife. "Choose one," she repeated. "Who is my enemy?" I crossed my arms "Choose!" She yells "What if I don't?" I snap "You die." Her voice loud and proud. I grab the knife "Very well," She says and I hear a growl a large one. Not a dog! I can't kill a dog! Never in a million years! It came closer growling with slobber on its mouth. I dropped the knife and backed away a bit. "I won't hurt you!" I exclaimed but it just growled. I put my hand out to pet his head or I assume it's a him. It jumps on me. Instead of attacking me he licks my face. I laugh "You're so sweet!" I can't believe I almost killed him! "Aww a puppy!" I heard a child say. "No," I try to warn her but she just runs towards the dog and its starts barking and growling. He was about to pounce. I run as fast as I can in front of the girl and as he jumps I grab him by the neck and I choke him.

Soon he was gone so was the girl. It was calm then a rush in my head and I was on a bus. "The hell?" I muttered under my breath all the seats were taken. I hold on to the pole hoping I don't fall. A man was leaning onto the same pole reading the newspaper. I couldn't see his face and I didn't want to. "Hey little girl," he said the smell of cigars in his breath. "Yes?" I looked him lazily "Do you know this man?" he pointed at the newspaper. I looked at the man he had short stubby hair and a fat belly. He seemed familiar but I couldn't remember "No," I shrugged "Lies!" he exclaimed "Fool I. Don't. Lie." I snapped "I could die! I say you know him" he cried "I DO NOT! OLD MAN!" I yelled and then I was back in the aptitude test room.

"OH MY GLOB!" Marceline exclaimed "What's wrong?" I ask nervously. I did everything right didn't I?! "You're scores," she said eyes wide "Amazing, truly amazing," she smiled "What come on did I do badly!" I exclaimed "No, no, I am sorry to worry you it's just your fit for three factions." She smiled a bit quietly "Three?" I ask "Abnegation, Candor, and Dauntless," she said and looked behind her as if a man would walk in, then turned to me "You're" She whispered into my ear with a smile. "Divergent."


End file.
